


End of the Line

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: Lady in Red [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 4 of the  Lady in Red series</p>
    </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the Lady in Red series

Nathan Petrelli, one time would be Congressman, sat along in the apartment that once belonged to his brother nursing a bottle of scotch and waiting. She would be here soon.

“What are you thinking about Nathan?” a rich velvety voice asked suddenly.

There she was. Right on time.

“You lied to me,” He told her.

She chuckled to herself and walked into his eye-line. She looked the same as always, although this time her skin tight red dress had been replaced by a more demure black pant/vest combo. How appropriate.

“How so?” She asked crossing her arms.

“You said everything would be fine. Please tell me how everything is fine.”

“You’re alive aren’t you? You made a miraculous recovery.”

“And my brother is dead. We buried him today. Did you know that?”

“You can’t bury someone when you don’t have a body.”

“And yet we did.”

Six walked over to Nathan and took a seat on the arm of his char, stretching her legs out over his lap.

“You know,” she said running her hands through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp, “You really need to do something about your hair. You hardly look like an elected official.”

“I’m not anymore. And you’re avoiding the question.”

She dropped her hands and looked him in the eye, “God has a plan for you Nathan. For all of those like you, you just have to have faith.”

“Have faith?” he laughed, “I had faith and all it got me was a dead brother and a broken marriage. So I’ve pretty much given up on faith and your god.”

“You don’t mean that Nathan.”

“You know what else I’ve given up on? You.”

“Nathan.”

“You’re nothing more than some little voice in the back my head that convinced me that if I did something that I already knew was right then I would be rewarded. But all that was just a joke. I’m worse off now then if I had just let the city explode.”

“Nathan you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do. Especially now. Get out.”

“Nathan.”

“I never want to see you again. Stay the hell away from me.”

And then just like that, as quickly as she had appeared she was gone. Once again leaving Nathan Petrelli alone with his drink.


End file.
